


Silkish love

by Ferwight



Series: Online encounters [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Online Dating, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Online Dating, Post-Divorce, Romantic Fluff, little angst, mercymaker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferwight/pseuds/Ferwight
Summary: Since her divorce, Angela can't handle romance and love. She does not believe in it anymore. She decides to register on a dating app... Will a new encounter revise her view of romance?





	Silkish love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I hope you will enjoy my first work here! It will be followed by many others. I am not native in English, so do not hesitate to warn me if you see any huge mistake!  
> There is a little angst at first, but all will be followed by love and fluff!
> 
> Enjoy~!

It has been a long time since she was all alone, again.  
Alone, in her small world, keeping herself locked in. Work, sleep, work, sleep; that was her life for now.  
Seven years ago, she divorced from the man she considered the love of her life, but she did forget about her love for him quite quickly. Some weeks, maybe a month. Since then, she had been disgusted by this feeling. How could you trust something that was so quick to appear, so powerful and yet so easily breakable?

Angela Ziegler was 37 years old. She has some friends, and some that tried to make herself feel better, but she always provided excuses for not coming for parties. She loved her friends, but she did not want to see people. She wanted to be alone.

It was late when she came home on that rainy day. She entered her flat, undressing to get into comfortable clothes. She swiftly went under the blanket that was resting forever on her couch. She turned on the television and watched some senseless emissions that had at least the credit to make her forgot her boring days.

After the climax of the emission, when Jennifer wanted to slap Vanessa's face since she dated her boyfriend before her, she was about to turn off the TV until she saw a quite interesting ad. Not because of its content, but because it made her remind about her day. Ana Amari, her boss, had met her new husband Reinhardt through this dating app. She seemed happy with the buff man, since she divorced like Angela when her Canadian husband cheated on her when she was 45.

The beautiful blonde-haired girl watched her phone for a moment, until she grabbed it, sighing. She quickly install the app and made a profile on it. After adding some pictures and a piece of information, she wrote a quick description: Show me that love worth it. She then began to look at the profiles from other people, men and women. She was bisexual, but she never had a serious relationship with a girl. She shrugged. She will be really picky with anyone at this point.

She looked at the profiles, one by one. She did not swiped right in an hour, then two. She did not find any interest in any of those people she looked at. Some were way too young for her, others only seeking friendship, and others were just looking for an one-night stand. She had younger friends, but she was not interested in having a huge age difference with her girlfriend. _Did I just say girlfriend? _She sighed. She then noticed she had avoided men. She sighed again. _You think too much for your own good, Angela.___

__But she quickly forgot how to think. Indeed, the picture that appeared in front of her eyes was wonderful. No, not the picture. The woman on it. She used an alias, just like Angela, on the app. Widowmaker. Quite dark, but it was mysterious and she loved that. _Did I just turned 15 again to think like that?_ __

__Her profile was almost empty, just like hers. Three emojis were there: a spider, a pride flag, and a french one. So she was french? As a swiss woman, she knew a few words in french and she could follow a conversation. She smiled. It felt strange for her. The emojis were followed by a simple sentence: Je te vois. This Widowmaker was indeed quite a strange one, but it did not frightened her. She looked at her pictures again and saw something that she thought only her could see. The dark-haired lady with golden eyes was just like her. She never smiled on any of those pictures. Her sight was sad. She instantly swiped right after seeing that.__

__She just wanted to do that. She wanted to talk with her. She wanted to comfort her. She wanted to make her feel again. Just like she wanted herself to feel again._ _

__She waited for a few minutes. It was already midnight. Of course she was not going to reply at this time. Five minutes later, her phone buzzed, with a new notification. **It's a match! ******__

__[Widowmaker] 00:12:32 – Bonsoir._ _

__xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_ _

__

__[Widowmaker] 14:34:34– Hello, chérie._ _

__[Mercy] 14:34:56 – Hello! How's your day?_ _

__[Widowmaker] 14:35:30 – Better._ _

__[Mercy] 14:35:54 – Why that? Was it bad in the first time?_ _

__[Widowmaker] 14:36:56 – Not at all. Just always better when texting you._ _

__[Mercy] 14:37:43 – I feel like you are a teenager when you say things like that._ _

__[Widowmaker] 14:38:59 – I just understand them better now. My phone has become more interesting since a couple of weeks._ _

__[Mercy] 14:39:11 – Already?_ _

__[Widowmaker] 14:41:32 – Yes._ _

__[Mercy] 14:42:26 – I guess time is passing faster when I talk with you._ _

__[Widowmaker] 14:43:07 – And I am the teenager?_ _

__[Mercy] 14:43:51 – Shut up, you spider._ _

__[Mercy] 14:52:32 – Are you really angry at me?_ _

__[Widowmaker] 14:53:01 – I'm just following the orders, mistress._ _

__[Mercy] 14:53:14 - … Don't call me that._ _

__[Widowmaker] 14:53:44 – It was tempting._ _

__[Mercy] 14:54:56 – … You're submissive?_ _

__[Widowmaker] 14:56:06 – Is this a question you should ask to a stranger that you met online?_ _

__[Mercy] 14:57:22 – No! But I am asking anyway._ _

__[Widowmaker] 14:58:45 – You'll have to find out.  
[Mercy] 14:59:30 – You don't seem to be the type. You are more like a spider that traps women in her silk._ _

__[Widowmaker] 15:00:34 – I am not answering to that, Mercy._ _

__[Mercy] 15:01:00 – Call me Angela._ _

__[Widowmaker] 15:01:33 – Is that your name?_ _

__[Mercy] 15:02:09 – Of course it is! Why would I give you a false name?_ _

__[Widowmaker] 15:03:38 – Because this one suits you way to much, mon ange._ _

__[Mercy] 15:04:45 – That was romantic, and cute._ _

__[Widowmaker] 15:05:00 – Should I call you like that in bed?_ _

__[Mercy] 15:05:12 – You just ruined the mood._ _

__[Widowmaker] 15:05:54 – Sorry. That was totally my intention._ _

__[Mercy] 15:06:32 – At least treat me with a dinner before jumping to that._ _

__[Widowmaker] 15:07:56 – The Talon, 5 Blackwatch street._ _

__[Mercy] 15:08:21 – The restaurant? Are you serious? It is the best one of King's Row!_ _

__[Widowmaker] 15:09:24 – I made a call. They are keeping us a table for tonight._ _

__[Mercy] 15:10:01 – I heard they were out of table for at least a month!_ _

__[Widowmaker] 15:10:13 – Be there at 20. I have to go for now._ _

__Angela looked at her phone with big eyes. What just happened there?_ _


End file.
